someday
by shirocchin
Summary: [Day 1] "Jika kau tak ingin melihatku berhenti, percayalah pada dirimu suatu saat kau akan kembali. Aku menunggumu." #tododekuweek2019


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Day 1 – Determination**

**[noun ; trying hard, the ability to continue trying to do something although it is very difficult]**

**.**

Rasa nyeri yang hebat menyebar ke seluruh persendian kala Izuku menggerakkan lengannya yang kini berbalut perban. Tiga hari setelah menjalani operasi pada bagian lengan, yang dilakukan Izuku hanya berbaring di atas ranjang, sesekali menatap ke luar jendela ; ada sarang burung yang terletak di salah satu cabang dengan dedaunan rimbun yang membuat sebagian pandangan Izuku terhalang. Iris hijaunya bergulir, menatap kalender lipat di atas meja. Setiap kali matanya memandang angka 20, kedua sudut mata Izuku digenangi cairan bening. Izuku buru-buru mengusapnya, takut jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memergokinya sedang menangis. Padahal, beberapa hari yang lalu menangis sudah menjadi rutinitas Izuku. Heran mengapa persediaan air matanya tak pernah habis.

"Kau sangat hebat dan pengorbananmu sungguh luar biasa, anak semuda kau. Sayang, bocah yang kau selamatkan meninggal tadi pagi. Cedera di kepalanya terlalu parah, darah menggumpal di otaknya meski kau sudah berusaha melindunginya mati-matian. Jangan terlalu lama berduka, kau harus memikirkan tubuhmu sendiri. Oh ya, ibumu bilang malam ini dia tak bisa menjagamu karena ada urusan di toko. Sebagai gantinya, temanmu—ah, laki-laki yang rambutnya mirip karakter anime aku lupa namanya—dia akan datang ke mari dan menjagamu."

Dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Izuku tersenyum lembut sekaligus merasa kurang enak saat menyampaikan berita duka yang sudah pasti sampai di telinga Izuku karena perawat yang membawakan makan siang memberitahunya.

"Oh, Todoroki-_kun_. Dia baik sekali, ya? Padahal lusa ada pertandingan renang tingkat SMA. Seharusnya dia berlatih saat ini."

"Teman yang perhatian. Kau beruntung sekali. Istirahatlah, Midoriya. Aku tak akan mengomentari bekas sembab di pipimu. Kau terlalu banyak menangis." Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok pria paruh baya berjas putih meninggalkan ruang perawatan Izuku.

.

"Mau menjenguk ibu, ya?" Todoroki Fuyumi muncul dari ambang pintu saat adik bungsunya, Todoroki Shouto bersiap pergi. Shouto mengenakan pakaian kasual dipadu dengan jaket gelap.

"Kemarin aku sudah menjenguknya. Malam ini aku menjaga temanku yang kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu. _Jaa, nee-san_." Punggung tegap Shouto lenyap dari pandangan saat Fuyumi melihat adiknya menutup pintu gerbang.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Shouto bergegas menuju ruang tempat Izuku dirawat. Pemuda berambut hijau berbaring menyamping, tak memberikan respon saat Shouto menyapanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus selimut, entah kenapa saat ini Izuku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun termasuk bertatap muka dengan teman sekelasnya. Shouto meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar di atas meja, menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Shouto memanggil nama Izuku, dengan lembut menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku datang, Midoriya." Shouto berbisik.

Masih tak ada respon, membuat Shouto bingung dan khawatir. Gerakan pelan saat Izuku membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya membuat Shouto bernapas lega. Shouto melihat lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata, bekas air mata mengering di kedua belah pipi.

"K-kenapa Todoroki-_kun_ ke mari? Lusa kan ada pertandingan renang, seharusnya Todoroki-_kun_ istirahat di rumah dan menyimpan stamina untuk persiapan. Kenapa kau ke mari?" Izuku bertanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Karena aku ingin menemani Midoriya. Bukankah kita selalu bersama? Kudengar ibumu tak bisa menjagamu malam ini jadi aku menggantikan beliau."

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukannya. Todoroki-_kun_ tidak mengunjungi ibu? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Izuku selalu seperti itu. Selalu memikirkan orang lain tanpa peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Ibuku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, untuk saat ini Midoriya butuh lebih banyak dukungan. Aku bawakan komik kesukaanmu. Saat di jalan aku mampir ke tempat penyewaan manga."

Shouto mengeluarkan tiga buah komik dari dalam tas. Izuku menerimanya dengan pipi berseri. Ia sedikit terhibur dengan perhatian yang diberikan Shouto.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Lusa aku tidak bisa ikut bertanding bersama Todoroki-_kun_, padahal kita berdua sudah berlatih keras. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Aizawa-_sensei_ karena telah mengacaukan segalanya. Aku telah menghancurkan harapan kalian semua. Maafkan aku."

Izuku mulai menangis lagi. Tenggorokannya kering dan serak, suara tangis yang keluar terdengar pecah. Shouto bangkit, merengkuh tubuh mungil Izuku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Midoriya. Ini semua buka salahmu. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah kau harus fokus untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Kudengar operasinya berjalan lancar. Aku lega saat dokter memberitahuku."

Izuku masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukan Shouto. Pemuda berambut hijau semakin kencang mendekap punggung tegap Shouto. Izuku bergumam pelan, merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh suhu tubuh Shouto. Shouto juga tidak keberatan selama itu membuat suasana hati Izuku lebih baik.

"B-bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa berenang lagi?" Izuku bertanya takut-takut.

"Midoriya pasti bisa berenang lagi. Kita sudah membuat janji, ingat? Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi lawan bertandingmu di level universitas. Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya."

Shouto mengelus rambut hijau Izuku. Dalam setiap usapan jemarinya, Izuku merasakan harapan dan doa pemuda berambut putih merah.

"T-tapi, misalkan, jika aku tidak bisa lagi..." Izuku tersendat.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan berhenti karena sudah tak punya tujuan lagi. Jika kau tak ingin melihatku berhenti, percayalah pada dirimu suatu saat kau akan kembali. Aku menunggumu, selama apa pun."

Izuku kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan Shouto, menyembunyikan air mata yang meleleh membasahi pipi, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Aku akan sembuh supaya bisa berenang dengan Todoroki-_kun_ dan yang lain."

Shouto mengangguk, membawa Izuku dalam dekapan hangat. "Tentu saja."

_**END**_


End file.
